<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Night Fall: a Final Space Universal Knight story by Gknight21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724912">One Last Night Fall: a Final Space Universal Knight story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21'>Gknight21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Disney and Universal Knight saga personal conclusion (two parter) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crossover climax, F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following up on the Pokemon adventure, Grace has to help the Team Squad defeat Invictus and save Space time on her last mission ever. No pressure right?<br/>(Includes the last parts of Final Space season 2)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox &amp; Ash Graven &amp; Little Cato, Gary Goodspeed(Nightfall's Gary)/Nightfall, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Disney and Universal Knight saga personal conclusion (two parter) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787674</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will be a special and emotional one. You’ll understand what I mean over time.<br/>This has spoilers for the last two episodes of Final Space season 2. It includes a character from Gravity Falls and The Owl house along with the main cast of Final Space and a character from Buzz lightyear of star command. Green and Metal Green is owned by Nazo the mysterious hedgehog and Grace and Patch is mine.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will be a special and emotional one. You’ll understand what I mean over time.<br/>This has spoilers for the last two episodes of Final Space season 2. It includes a character from Gravity Falls and The Owl house along with the main cast of Final Space, Skullgirls, Adventure Time, Power Players, PJ Masks, Penn Zero part-time hero, Super monkey robot team Hyper-force go!, Black Clover, Star wars, Super monkey robot team Hyper-force go!, Kingdom Hearts, Power Players, Miraculous, Green Eggs and Ham, Kipo and the age of wonderbeasts, Loonatics, Ever after high, Danny Phantom, Costume Quest (the show), 2003 and 2012 TMNT and a character from Buzz lightyear of star command. Green and Metal Green is owned by Nazo the mysterious hedgehog and Grace, Rachel Rabbit, Frani, Smakky's personality and backstory (relating to the warners and their animaniacs movie) and Patch is mine.<br/>Please watch season 1 and 2 of Final Space for extra context.<br/>there's also sonic elements.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Prologue: Operation Void</strong> </span>
</p><p><br/>Sometime in 2027, after Metal Green’s team had performed the search for other Universal Knights and did the ‘fourth wall’ plan, Metal Green ended to the white space.</p><p><br/>It was a broken realm between dimensions that holds the universe together, being where areas torn from their place in space-time by the Time Eater are sent to and is a completely white void-like limbo which lacks any form of creation and where time does not exist.</p><p><br/>He was there to acquire Null and Ifrit.</p><p><br/>Null was an unknown creature coloured purple with green eyes. Its forehead, chest, hands, and feet are coloured white. It has a light purple muzzle, with its inner eyeball coloured a darker purple. Null has immature spikes growing on its back.</p><p><br/>Ifrit was a large dragon demon creature with Red, orange and brown skin and red eyes mostly made out of lava with large orange wings and a long tail.</p><p><br/>He intended to turn the two of them into something else that involved time and concentration.</p><p> </p><p>He called Infinite to help him acquire the items necessary to reach Ifrit.</p><p> </p><p>The masked Jackal had to switch places with Metal K-0 just to be able to answer the call due to his given duties from 'The Unknown'.</p><p>He found chaos emeralds in different sections of the sonic universe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>All he needed now was a secondary catalyst: A Titan from FINAL SPACE.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">-Flashback-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Nightfall had fought Sheryl Goodspeed on Rugaro, the planet that guarded the 5th dimensional key as it was being sucked into the dark zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Gary had managed to confess his pent-up feelings about his mother to her face and despite everything, brought her back to the Crimson Light.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">She…had managed to escape partly due to Tibore though compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">In this version of ‘The Descent Into Darkness’, Todd had narrowly avoided getting sent to his death in space because of the resistance needing to assist in the MCU.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">This is why Sheryl was able to board his ship again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">-End of flashback-</span>
</p><p><br/>Meanwhile…</p><p><br/>In Grace’s house, there was a knock at the door.</p><p><br/>Nightfall was there with tears in her eyes.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, Grace. But you’re needed for one last mission” She said, sadly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Chapter 1- Getting to Inner Space</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">-Grace’s point of view-</span>
</p><p><br/>“Ok…where do you need me?” I asked with a brave face.</p><p><br/>“We’re needed on the Crimson Light again: It’s time to free Bolo” Nightfall said…in a serious voice.</p><p><br/>“And what about Gary’s mother? I…was aware she had escaped during the Endgame arc and she had appeared at the wedding I regretted but that was the last I’d heard” I wondered.</p><p><br/>“No word yet but I have a hunch we’ll see her again” Nightfall stated.</p><p><br/>I followed her to find the Crimson Light waiting nearby.</p><p><br/>Sighing softly, I began to board it.</p><p><br/>“Grace!” a voice cried.</p><p><br/>I turned around and saw Green running to catch up.</p><p><br/>“I’m coming too. I can’t miss your last adventure” he remarked.</p><p><br/>“Thanks Green” I smiled.</p><p><br/>We boarded together and chilled with Little Cato, Fox, Ash and Nightfall as Gary and AVA made the ship light-fold to the destination to reach Inner Space: A giant sun.</p><p><br/>A message came from Eda from The Owl House and Ford Pines.</p><p><br/>“The fugitive Sheryl Goodspeed is in our custody with the special crossover prisons close to the entry point for the Mirror dimension. If there are any family members left, please collect her” Eda requested.</p><p><br/>Eda was a tall, thin woman with pale skin, golden eyes and untamed thick and long hair layered with two tones of grey along with a single golden fang, pointy ears, and orange claw-like nails wearing a long sleeveless maroon dress with an ember oval-shaped jewel over her sternum companied with grey leggings, two golden spherical earrings and maroon high-heeled boots.</p><p><br/>While helping the Disney police, she had a denim jacket with the Logo ‘D’ from Disney in golden inside a police badge emblem with ‘Omniverse prison’ in orange underneath. Ford had the same jacket.</p><p><br/>“Please come! She keeps trying to escape!” Ford urged.</p><p><br/>“Alright, alright we’re coming! After all, she’s my mom” Gary affirmed.</p><p><br/>Everyone was onboard to help as the co-ordinates were changed to the Omniverse Police crossover prison in sector 4-O.</p><p><br/>The crimson Light arrived at a building that resembled a maximum security prison with logos to represent each sector: Infinity Inmates in the Infinity Train font, for the Aplex (a group of passengers who dress as a kind of post-apocalyptic society from the clothes collected from the raided/loot cars of the train, and all of them possess an oscillating pattern in the middle of their faces who believe they should run the train, get their number higher and get Amelia back in charge), Grimm Gamblers (For Salem and the other RWBY Villains dead or alive) etc.</p><p>On the second floor was the Mooncrawlers and Mascoudrels along with Romeo and Night Ninja of the Nighttime Villians in ‘Night Nest’ in the font of the ‘PJ Masks’ logo, Troll Train for the antagonists of ‘Trolls’ and its sequel (plus the shows), ‘Marvel Menace’ for Marvel villians from across that Multiverse (where Karl Mordo from ‘<em><span class="u">Dr Strange</span></em>’ was held), a section for friendship is magic villians (including Cosmos from the comics and Cosy Glow, one of the few not given therapy due to it having 0 effect like Simon) etc.</p><p>There is a therapy block included in the prison where Zouge the therapist helps prisoners (on the second first floor).</p><p>There is also a basement (below the first floor) with a vault that had all confiscated items along with a lift.</p><p>It had two exits: one on the second floor and another on the first floor.</p><p><br/>Sheryl was in the Final Felon section for the Final Space antagonists.</p><p><br/>It was on the third floor, so we were escorted there by Yozora (A) and Marcy from Amphibia personally.</p><p><br/>Sheryl was in the third prison cell after Clarence and Todd/Hushfluffles.</p><p> </p><p>Eda and Ford were visibly exhausted from trying to keep her in her cell.</p><p><br/>“Mom? Are you ok?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“Sure, hon. I mean it’s not like you ruined my life or anything. Are you still going to free Bolo?” Sheryl asked.</p><p><br/>“Yes, we are. Even after what you told us. Now I need you to come with us” Gary requested.</p><p><br/>“Why?” Sheryl asked.</p><p><br/>“Because you’re my Mom and ….it’s the right thing to do…again” Gary stated, firmly.</p><p><br/>Nightfall cracked her knuckles.</p><p><br/>“Now I do it?” She asked with a smile.</p><p><br/>Gary nodded and she knocked out Sheryl.</p><p>"Thank you, um...what's your team name?" Eda asked.</p><p>"Team Squad, dear Officer" Gary stated.</p><p>"Well, Thank you Team Squad" Ford said, gratefully.</p><p>"Yeah,  I can quit now. See ya suckers!" Eda yelled as she used her key to summon a portal and dashed home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">-A few hours later with Sheryl-</span>
</p><p><br/>She woke up in a cell with pink lasers keeping her in.</p><p><br/>“Welcome to the Crimson Light, Mrs Goodspeed” I said in a calm voice.</p><p><br/>“I’ve been here before, stranger” Sheryl replied, coldly.</p><p><br/>“Mom, This is Grace Quade….A good friend and ally of the team Squad. A little respect is appreciated” Gary suggested.</p><p><br/>Sheryl just scowled.</p><p><br/>“You know you’re going to regret being born right?” Sheryl said, bitterly.</p><p><br/>“No, Mom. You’re getting a new companion, so have fun. Grace, let’s go” Gary insisted</p><p><br/>The ship headed to the Orion Nebula in sector 12 to reach the entry point to Inner Space just like last time with AVA controlling the ship.</p><p><br/>This time, Sheryl was under heavy security: KVN.</p><p><br/>To spite her, Gary made KVN his mother’s insanity avoidance companion.</p><p><br/>HUE and Tibore were additional guards.</p><p><br/>It wasn’t long before the ship arrived at the destination.</p><p><br/>“We’ve arrived at the Orion Nebula. I would advise waiting until the weather becomes favourable” AVA suggested.</p><p><br/>“When is it ever?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“There are a few sunny days” Ava joked.</p><p><br/>I chuckled just as Gary realised the punchline and chuckled too.</p><p><br/>“That was a good one!” Gary exclaimed.</p><p><br/>The radar picked up on movement as a small ship appeared.</p><p><br/>“AVA, what is that?” Nightfall asked with concern.</p><p><br/>“Unclear, its marks have been wiped” Ava replied.</p><p><br/>The Crimson Light got hits from the pursuing ship.</p><p><br/>“Are there weapons on the ship?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“There are turrets right next to the bowling alley” AVA replied.</p><p><br/>Gary was shocked by this revelation.</p><p><br/>Little Cato raced to the turrets and began to shoot back.</p><p><br/>However, as he peered closely he saw….two people inside.</p><p><br/>“Uh, oh!” he cried.</p><p><br/>“What’s wrong?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“It’s my dad and that Warp guy!” Little Cato exclaimed.</p><p><br/>“They’re still alive? Seriously?” Gary asked, nervously.</p><p><br/>“Seriously!” Little Cato confirmed.</p><p><br/>“You tried to kill me, you tried to kill your father!” Avocato shouted in his echoey voice.</p><p><br/>“I thought I did” Little Cato said softly.</p><p><br/>“Is he still possessed?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“Sure, looking that way” Little Cato said, sadly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">-In the prison deck-</span>
</p><p><br/>Fox growled at Sheryl.</p><p><br/>“She sure is one bad apple” HUE stated.</p><p><br/>“Yeah” Fox agreed.</p><p><br/>“That’s why we need her” Tibore remarked.</p><p><br/>Sheryl stared back.</p><p><br/>“Oh no, she’s got those crazy eyes!” Fox exclaimed.</p><p><br/>“Yes she does….but we’re up against titans, people! And we need Momma Goodspeed on our side by getting the two of them on the same page” Tibore suggested.</p><p><br/>“There is no page” HUE noted.</p><p><br/>“Unless we need deep phycological therapy. I saw it on some of my favourite shows. We’ll need a virtualazum” Tibore revealed.</p><p><br/>“You’re in lucky, we have one” HUE said with a hint of excitement.</p><p><br/>“Bingo!” Tibore exclaimed.</p><p><br/>There was a loud crash as the crimson Light sped through the solar flares with Avocato’s ship firmly on their tail.</p><p><br/>The ship was equipped with two seats and two turrets to control.</p><p><br/>“Ha ha! Let’s have some fun, Invictus… or Avocato…it’s hard to know what to call you” Warp admitted.</p><p><br/>“Please don’t make me do this!” Little Cato said, solemnly.</p><p><br/>“You already tried and failed!” Avocato cried.</p><p><br/>Avocato and Warp started firing again but Little Cato hit the ship on the side.</p><p><br/>“He’s hit” Little Cato said, sadly.</p><p><br/>“The time to enter the entry point is now” AVA advised.</p><p><br/>Gary controlled the ship to reach the hole and light-folded into Inner Space.</p><p><br/>“Welcome back to Inner Space” Nightfall said, with a smile.</p><p><br/>I felt nervous just being back here.</p><p><br/>Green placed his right hand on my left shoulder.</p><p><br/>“I’ll be with you the whole mission” He reassured me.</p><p><br/>“I…I’m just sad about this being the last mission and not seeing these guys again…especially Nightfall…she’s been such a great help to us. Even when she unintentionally helped Patch become immortal via time travel. Can I really give this all up?” I wondered.</p><p><br/>“Well no matter what happens, we’ll stay in touch right?” Ash asked.</p><p><br/>I gave a small smile.</p><p><br/>“We’ll figure out an omniverse phone system to stay in touch if necessary” Green advised.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">-Back on the other deck-</span>
</p><p><br/>Sheryl was led in handcuffs to the virtulazium that Nightfall had previously used to reconstructed her Gary from her memories.</p><p><br/>“We gonna fix you up, sister momma” Tibore remarked.</p><p><br/>“I’ve constructed a hyperlink bypass” HUE explained.</p><p><br/>“Just like in ‘Edge of Madness’, except Lorenz had to factor in Loretta’s high red-blood-cell count, cause guess why? She was pregnant with ambassador’s baby!” Tibore compared as HUE put the device on Sheryl’s forehead and they all stayed quiet.</p><p><br/>HUE turned it on as Sheryl’s eyes glowed green and the background behind them shifted to a moment of the past: The moment John found out the truth about Sheryl inside their former living place.</p><p><br/>Past Sheryl was in a dark purple top and Gary was behind her in a incubator-like thing as a cute infant.</p><p><br/>“You were only using me! What kind of a monster has a child with someone just to steal some plan?” Past John cried.</p><p><br/>“So, this fight is why you split up” Fox wondered.</p><p><br/>“Yeah. He said he couldn’t trust me. Told me to get out” Sheryl replied in a saddened voice.</p><p><br/>“And this made you feel…..” Tibore began.</p><p><br/>“Broken” Sheryl stated.</p><p><br/>Past Sheryl looked over at poor Gary.</p><p><br/>“I wish you had never been born!” She yelled at him.</p><p><br/>“Gosh you were totally a Lorenzo! And…what about these bowls?” Tibore asked while getting distracted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">-Back on the front of the ship-</span>
</p><p><br/>“The light-fold engines are offline. The drop drive is…offline. The video arcade is offline” AVA detected.</p><p><br/>“We have a video arcade?!” Gary cried in shock.</p><p><br/>“Yep and a soda parlour with waffle Mondays!” KVN said, cheerfully.</p><p><br/>“Never mind, Little Cato can you help repair the light-fold engines? We’re heading out” Gary advised.</p><p><br/>“Aya aye, captain” Little Cato replied as he rushed off. </p><p><br/>“Grace…would you like to accompany Nightfall, Mooncake and I to see Bolo?” Gary offered.</p><p><br/>I breathed deeply to stay calm and then made eye-contact.</p><p><br/>“Alright…I’ll come” I said, softly.</p><p><br/>“I am detecting oxygen in Inner Space” AVA announced as I joined the trio outside the ship.</p><p><br/>“Hey Bolo!” Gary called.</p><p><br/>“Gary, have you brought the dimensional keys?” Bolo asked in his calm yet booming voice.</p><p><br/>“Yes, but before we get to that, really quick question: Are you playing us? My mom was contacted by a buddy of yours. Does the name Oreskis ring any bells?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“Not that dickbag. And that was before his mind was poisoned. He can’t be trusted” Bolo warned.</p><p><br/>“Hey! We’re not sure YOU can be trusted” Nightfall retaliated.</p><p><br/>“He says you’re evil and if we let you out, you’ll destroy important crap” Gary added.</p><p><br/>“He said that? Did he mention that he seduced my first love Jill and gave her a raging case of Upipi-ums? It’s awful, it makes you urinate lava” Bolo said with a shudder in his voice.</p><p><br/>“That’s horrifying!” Gary exclaimed.</p><p><br/>“And the cramberry pills only made it worse” Bolo added.</p><p><br/>Gary formed a huddle.</p><p><br/>“Do you think we can trust this guy?” Gary whispered.</p><p><br/>“I think so” I replied.</p><p><br/>“I’m in if you are” Nightfall added with a smile.</p><p><br/>“That’s what I was hoping for” He said as he did a fistbump.</p><p><br/>“So how do we free you?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“The walls of my prison are impenetrable, but if you give the keys to Mooncake, his enormous blast will shatter anything” Bolo explained.</p><p><br/>“Will Mooncake be safe?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“Yes…But first the sixth key must step forward” Bolo stated.</p><p><br/>“Six? I thought there were 5?” Gary said in confusion.</p><p><br/>“There is a sixth key and it’s one of you” Bolo remarked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">-Back in the Virtulazum-</span>
</p><p><br/>Past Sheryl walked out on John and infant Gary.</p><p><br/>“So, you had love, a career, these bowls but then you lied, cheated and took it all out on Gary?” Tibore listed.</p><p><br/>“When Gary came into the picture, he ruined everything” Sheryl said, bitterly.</p><p><br/>Fox was trying not to cry as the ‘experiment’ brought back painful memories for him.</p><p><br/>“Hun-hun, That kid is the result of yours and John’s love. Ever think about that?” Tibore pointed out.</p><p><br/>Sheryl looked out at past Gary with a sad look.</p><p><br/>“You robbed yourself of a life of happiness. Hue?” Tibore hinted.</p><p><br/>HUE got out a camera looking device and activated it.</p><p><br/>It projected holograms of Gary graduating, the family at the beach, Gary giving his mother a hug, Gary being a member of the infinity guard and the two parents looking at him proudly etc.</p><p><br/>“What’s happening?” Sheryl asked, dishearteningly.</p><p><br/>“These are the moments that could have taken place if you stuck around” HUE explained.</p><p><br/>“I lost all of this…?” she asked.</p><p><br/>The holograms vanished.</p><p><br/>“This isn’t….It’s too late for any of this” Sheryl realised, solemnly.</p><p><br/>“You’re right, it IS too late” Fox said, sadly.</p><p><br/>“For these ones, but you can still make some new ones” HUE added.</p><p><br/>“John’s gone” Sheryl admitted, her voice breaking.</p><p><br/>“Yes, but you still have Gary” HUE reminded her.</p><p><br/>The virtualazum recreated infant Gary looking straight at her.</p><p><br/>Sheryl looked at him with remorse.</p><p><br/>“In other word, hot mama, it’s never too late. Join us. You gotta a chance, right now! Take it! Put it in your pocket! Bring your skills and that black onesie to the bridge and make this moment count. So, are you in or out? Or neither? Gosh not neither!” Tibore offered, in high spirits.</p><p><br/>Her response was breaking out of the handcuffs.</p><p><br/>“My gosh, She’s in!” Tibore cheered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">-Back outside-</span>
</p><p><br/>“What do you mean the sixth key is one of us?” Gary asked.<br/>“One of you must give your life” Bolo replied.</p><p><br/>“Why did you wait till now to tell us?” Gary interrogated.</p><p><br/>“You wouldn’t have come, I’m sorry. Every path to Final Space ends with you loosing something” Bolo said, sadly.</p><p><br/>“Why a sacrifice?” I asked.</p><p><br/>“Because nothing is as powerful as a life. Through the sacrifice, you become the key” Bolo explained.</p><p><br/>“What if we don’t free you?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“Then Quinn will die” Bolo stated.</p><p><br/>“I’ll do it” I said.</p><p><br/>“No, Grace. Your time to leave isn’t now. I’ll be the sixth key” Nightfall affirmed.</p><p><br/>“I got a much better idea. KVN, come here!!!!” Gary yelled.</p><p><br/>“Yes, Gary?” KVN chimed as he appeared.</p><p><br/>“Hey KVN, can you die now?” Gary asked.</p><p><br/>“I thought that too. But KVN isn’t life” Bolo said, with disappointment.</p><p><br/>“KVN is IMMORTAL!” KVN cried as he flew off.</p><p><br/>“We’ll find another way. I thought I could trust you” Gary said with a hint of disappointment.</p><p><br/>Loud footsteps were heard as Avocato reappeared, worse that before with Invictus’ pink aura around his body this time.</p><p><br/>Invictus continuously echoed ‘Kill him’ in Avocato’s mind.</p><p><br/>“No one is freeing Bolo!” He said in his echoey but now demonic sounding voice.</p><p><br/>He rushed at Gary, held him by the neck and thrust them to the prison Bolo was trapped in, forming a large crack on it.</p><p><br/>“Gary!” Nightfall and I cried.</p><p><br/>“Avocato! Please!” Gary begged.</p><p><br/>“Did you think you could take my son away from me and leave me for dead?!” Avocato cried.</p><p><br/>“Avocato’s under the sway of Invictus” Bolo warned.</p><p><br/>“Yep, can see that!” Gary yelled.</p><p><br/>“You will not defeat him” Bolo added with great caution.</p><p><br/>Avocato held him by the neck.</p><p><br/>“The last thing you will see is me <strong><span class="u">RIPPING YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST!!!</span></strong>” Invictus through Avocato exclaimed.</p><p><br/>“That’s…very brutal” Gary said, nervously.</p><p><br/>“You thought you could face the power of Invictus alone and live?!” Invictus taunted.</p><p><br/>“Who said he was alone?” a voice asked.</p><p><br/>Everyone appeared on the cube armed with weapons.</p><p><br/>Avocato laughed fiendishly.</p><p><br/>“You’ll all die here” Invictus remarked.</p><p><br/>Sheryl got out her cool pink swords and rushed at Avocato.</p><p><br/>Using Avocato’s amazing skills, he fought everyone one on one: catching Sheryl’s swords, beating up Tibore when he tried to use his whip and blocking Fox’s bullets.</p><p><br/>I tried to fight him one-on one as well with my energy sword, but he was too agile and fast for me.</p><p><br/>“Quick, Mooncake! While he’s distracted!” Nightfall urged.</p><p><br/>KVN and HUE flew at Avocato but he threw them around like a yo-yo.</p><p><br/>Ash used her dark powers while roaring but was hit by KVN and HUE.</p><p><br/>“Please, Mooncake. It has to be now” Nightfall pleaded.</p><p><br/>Mooncake made his usual sounds sadly.</p><p><br/>“Yeah. One last giant middle finger to the universe, so that for once Gary and Quinn can be together” Nightfall said, in a bittersweet voice.</p><p><br/>She began to float upwards with the other keys.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>“Nightfall…do you ever fear death?” I had asked close to the wedding.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>“Sometimes…but I have this small hope that if Gary and Quinn in this time can be together, when I do die…I’ll see my Gary again too” Nightfall had replied with a sad smile.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>“Well, I wish you the best of luck” I had said with a hopeful smile.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>“Thanks, Grace” She had given me a bear hug in that moment.</em> </span>
</p><p><br/>Little Cato tried to pounce Avocato but he caught him by the neck and forced him on the crystal, attempting to strangle him.</p><p><br/>Mooncake said ‘I’ll miss you’ in his language as a tear rolled down his face as he began to charge with energy after the keys were line up in line with Bolo’s prison.</p><p><br/>Gary got up just as Nightfall said his name.</p><p><br/>“No, please no! Stop, Nightfall!” Gary cried, desperately.</p><p><br/>“Always meant to be together…but never meant to be” Nightfall repeated, sadly.</p><p><br/>“Don’t go, Nightfall!” Gary yelled.</p><p><br/>“When you see Quinn…Never let go” She advised.</p><p><br/>“Alright, Mooncake. Here we go” She said with a brave smile.</p><p><br/>“Nightfall!” I shouted in tears.</p><p><br/>Mooncake shouted as he fired a giant blast of green energy that made Nightfall vanish.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>“Maybe you got them for something amazing down the line” Nightfall had suggested.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>“You mean something that hasn’t happened yet?” Ash had asked.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>“Yeah, so great job. You’re gonna be awesome!” Nightfall had remarked.</em> </span>
</p><p><br/>As Ash recalled the memory in tears, Nightfall’s face disintegrated.</p><p><br/>Ash’s powers activated as she screamed maniacally and fired at Avocato, forcing Invictus out of him.</p><p><br/>Avocato fell unconscious.</p><p><br/>The prison built up with energy and then finally shattered.</p><p><br/>“I’m free!” Bolo exclaimed.</p><p><br/>Because he was out of the prison, his full body was revealed:</p><p><br/>Bolo is a Titan of an unknown height with blue skin and blonde hair on his shoulders and the back of his head. He has six arms with what seems to be like jewellery (bangles) as well as strips of cloth around his hips and some of his limbs. He has two horns that protrude from the sides of his head.   </p><p><br/>Gary was full of tears as he landed on Bolo’s hand.</p><p><br/>Mooncake gave him a comfort hug as he wiped his face.</p><p><br/>“Nightfall’s sacrifice will not be in vain” Bolo remarked.</p><p><br/>A device sound was heard.</p><p><br/>“Gary…where the hell am I?” a familiar voice asked.</p><p><br/>“Avocato….is that really you?” Gary wondered.</p><p><br/>“Shut the hell up and answer the question!” Avocato cried as he stood on the Crimson Light beside Ash.</p><p><br/>“Oh my gosh! He’s back!” I cried.</p><p><br/>Avocato looked over and saw Bolo.</p><p><br/>“O…kay?! What the hell is that?”  He asked in confusion.</p><p><br/>“It’s great to have you back” Gary said as they clasped hands.</p><p><br/>“Hurry back to the ship, Inner Space is collapsing!” Bolo urged.</p><p><br/>Gary hurried to pilot the ship.</p><p><br/>“Sorry I’m late, Love by about…what, 30 years?” Sheryl asked, genuinely.</p><p><br/>“32, but who’s counting?” Gary remarked.</p><p><br/>“Well…you are” Tibore pointed out.</p><p><br/>Ash hugged Nightfall’s helmet and braced herself.</p><p><br/>My eyes were full of fear as Gary dodged the broken shards.</p><p><br/>“Are the light fold engines fixed, Little Cato?” Gary called.</p><p><br/>“Working on it! I’m so stoked both my dads are together, this is so tight!” Little Cato exclaimed.</p><p><br/>“Dads?” Avocato asked in confusion.</p><p><br/>“It’s a thing, go with it” Gary said, causally.</p><p><br/>Gary almost flew into a giant shard, so Sheryl took the wheel and steered.</p><p><br/>Bolo used his speed to help the ship reach the exit in time.</p><p><br/>Outside of the nebula, the ship waited for Bolo as it then exploded to reveal him.</p><p><br/>“Now we join the fight! Arachnitects!” Bolo called.</p><p><br/>The god-like blue and purple with red face plates that glow when talking spider machines appeared.</p><p><br/>“Bolo?” One of the them asked.</p><p><br/>“I’m taking the fight to Final Space” Bolo affirmed.</p><p><br/>“You know what lies between you and Incvitus. An army of titans” the leader Arachnitect stated.</p><p><br/>“I’m gonna kill them all” Bolo vowed.</p><p><br/>“If you fail, the universe…no Omniverse Falls” The leader added.</p><p><br/>“I’m gonna kill them all!” Bolo repeated while shouting.</p><p><br/>“Ooo, he says he gonna kill them all” Jeremy, one of the arachnitects, said, excitedly.</p><p><br/>“I heard him, Jeremy” The leader said, impatiently.</p><p><br/>“I know but I was inspired” Jeremy replied, downheartedly.</p><p><br/>“We’ll open Final Space but once you enter, we must seal it behind you” The leader stated.</p><p><br/>“Right, we’re going in” Gary remarked.</p><p><br/>The arachnitects formed a web-like portal as Bolo went first followed by the Crimson Light.</p><p><br/>Green pressed a button on his advanced green walkie talkie to send an SOS to his old time from the Gravity Falls arc.</p><p><br/>Past the ray of rainbow lights, was a background similar to the nerves of a brain dotted with green lights and an unknown number of deceased, alternate timeline variants of Gary Goodspeed.</p><p><br/>Quinn was still floating there, when a white light shone on her and Gary went out in his space suit.</p><p><br/>“Quinn?” Gary was tears of joy.</p><p><br/>“Gary” Quinn said, gently.</p><p><br/>They embraced as Gary followed Nightfall’s advice ‘to never let go’.</p><p><br/>Invictus appeared behind them with a menacing smile.</p><p><br/>“Well, look who arrived the Calvary” Invictus taunted.</p><p><br/>Gary and Quinn looked up in fear.</p><p><br/>“Yes…you know you’re in trouble, I can tell” Invictus then laughed.</p><p><br/>It came out, revealing its red horned face with 5 eyes looming behind them in spectral form.</p><p><br/>It was joined by 12 others including Atlas and Oreskis.</p><p><br/>Atlas was a large orange and red titan with 4 horns with four flaming red eyes with two arms and second-in-command to Invictus.<br/>Oreskis was the large green titan with a flame on his head with deer antlers and glowing green eyes that manipulated Sheryl while she was super drunk.</p><p><br/>“We knew what Thanos tried to do and we intend to make sure his death was not in vain. You remember the Lord Commander? Well, He’s still useful to us” Atlas stated, creepily.</p><p><br/>“Invictus! It’s time to fight” Bolo said, gravely.</p><p><br/>Invictus laughed.</p><p><br/>“You brought my previous vessel AND the key to me? It must be my birthday” it said, menacingly.</p><p><br/>“I knew you were coming. Lord Commander passed on your friend Nightfall’s message” It added as Lord Commander appeared next to it in a pink, ghost-like form.</p><p><br/>The ship Avocato had used reappeared and Warp was smiling.</p><p><br/>“Guess what ‘heroes’, You’re in a world of trouble now when Metal Green hears about this” Warp remarked, deviously.</p><p><br/>It nodded and The Lord Commander grabbed Mooncake from the Crimson light.</p><p><br/>Bolo charged at them as Little Cato and Avocato manned the weapons at the corrupted titans.</p><p><br/>Gary and Quinn were brought back to the ship for safety by AVA.</p><p><br/>“Do we have a plan on stopping them?” I asked, in concern.</p><p><br/>Silence.</p><p><br/>Invictus took hold of Quinn and smiled.</p><p><br/>“No matter what you do, we will escape” It said, through Quinn.</p><p><br/>The remains of humanity on Earth were animated to attack the Crimson Light.</p><p><br/>“Don’t back down, friends!” Bolo encouraged.</p><p><br/>The fight continued and Mooncake was forced to blast open a hole to allow the titans to escape.</p><p><br/>In reality, Null had now transformed into Mephiles and Ifrit into Iblis by this point as getting inside Final Space had taken roughly 3 months to do.</p><p><br/>Metal Green was no longer in the white space.</p><p><br/>Invictus controlled Quinn to abandon Gary into Reality as the other titans emerged from Final Space.</p><p><br/>“You must be Metal Green, I know you need a catalyst for your own plan. Why don’t we form a deal?” Invictus offered.</p><p><br/>The robot took Quinn’s hand and shook it.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-To be continued-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sidenote: Warp is from Buzz lightyear of star command.<br/>This is a sequel to my Pokémon story.<br/>Yozora is from Kingdom Hearts and Marcy is from Amphibia.<br/>Yes much of the dialogue is from the episode with a few tweaks. This is the only time that will happen.<br/>Please enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2- A lasting change!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, Invictus. You do your chaos stuff. I need to grab a few emeralds for my new companions” Metal Green grinned.</p><p>“Good luck, Metal” Invictus remarked.</p><p>The titans headed out, using their might to lay waste to the omniverse.</p><p>Metal Green glowed green as he summoned Metal K-0.</p><p>Metal KO was a cold and stubborn version of KO, who had his hair but the spikes were upward (and shiny), his whole body was metallic with a purple core that was a back booster, pincer arms that could turn into arm canons, with wheels for feet, glowing red eyes and a purple aura.</p><p>“Let’s go” Metal Green stated as he teleported himself and Metal K-0 away.</p><p>While Metal Green had carried through his plan, the rest of his team had been assigned new roles by ‘The Unknown’ during his absence.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-On the crimson light-</span>
</p><p>“Darn it! I promised Nightfall…she told me to never let her go and now HE…It whatever…Invictus has her! And we don’t have a plan to fight 12 titans!” Gary cried in despair.</p><p>“Gary, don’t give into the sadness yet. We…can figure this out” Avocato reassured him.</p><p>He had been helped to get up to speed with events since his amnesia and possession incident.</p><p>“Well…I do have good news. The good news: I sent a SOS to the Multi-Media Alliance to reactivate it with our co-ordinates and I have time stones, that…helped me come back, in case Metal Green’s plan involves Solaris. The Bad news is…we need to stall for time” Green said, wearily.</p><p>“How on earth do we stall for our allies to catch up?” Ash wondered.</p><p>“Have you forgotten Tibore’s connections?” Tibore pointed out.</p><p>Then it clicked: The resistance could help them with the distraction.</p><p>“You can do it right? Have them distract the titans long enough for more help to arrive?” Fox wondered.</p><p>“Never doubt Tribore!” Tribore cried as he then gave the order for his army to follow their position.</p><p>“What about rescuing Quinn from Invictus?” I asked.</p><p>“Ash and I can help with that” Green replied.</p><p>“Oh, right! Yes, freeing Avocato was the first step….right?” Ash was a bit flustered.</p><p>“Correct, little one. When the titans are distracted the three of us…I mean 4 of us will head for Quinn” Green replied.</p><p>“Alright, get into positions! We have an Omniverse to save!” Gary cried.</p><p>With all the titans free and the deal solidified between Metal Green and Invictus, The chaos cycle come begin.</p><p>Metal K-0 and Metal Green synced up with Mephilis and Iblis 2.0 as they entered the space-time stream, a blue ‘river’ to represent space-time.</p><p>The two beings began to work their time powers, which began to corrupt the timeline with a combination of fire and darkness energy.</p><p>Metal Green chuckled while he and Metal K-0 were inside the White space.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Meanwhile-</span>
</p><p>Tibore’s resistance led by Shannon arrived on cue though light-folding and began firing at the titans.</p><p>Bolo fought Atlas and Oreskis head on with his fists.</p><p>Ash, Green, Gary and I got a smaller ship to board Warp’s ship where Lord Commander and Quinn were now inside.</p><p>“I suggest you let Quinn go right now!” Gary cried.</p><p>There was creepy chuckling from Quinn.</p><p>“I can’t be destroyed, bonehead. I’m pure energy” Invictus taunted.</p><p>Green smiled.</p><p>“We have ways, tell where my old rival is and I’ll give a demonstration” he threatened.</p><p>“Blackmail when a friend’s mortality is in the balance? How unlike you, <strong><span class="u">Nazo</span></strong>” Invitcus pointed out.</p><p>Green flew towards Quinn and they began to fight in close combat.</p><p>Outside, the resistance were loosing ships as the titans began to overpower them with their mighty strength.</p><p>It was only when Quinn was made to strangle Green that a portal appeared, and back-up arrived.</p><p>The revived Multi-Media Alliance included Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Raincorn, Candy and Mabel, Uncle Chuck the Hedgehog, the various armies and task forces, from Old Republic and New Republic forces, to Battle Droids and Rebel Alliance forces, UNSC and Covenant Separatists/Rebels, BSAA forces forces, the various cartoon starships and people willing to fight, Mr. Cupcake led the Candy People of the Candy Kingdom in the form of an Angry Mob (the people made of angry mobs were called AMU (Angry Mobs United), and  M.A.I.A or just Maia (she's an Ancient robot from the Sonic BOOM dimension who helped take down Lyric in the Rise of Lyric reality- A purple robot about four feet tall), Chat Noir and Ladybug + their team(in their late teens), Libra (younger sister of Coral and Kaito), Penn Zero’s team, The Warners + Smakky, Rebel Rangers ( Frani warner, Rachel rabbet, Raven Queen, Maddie Hatter and the wolf red riding hood girl plus Dexter’s sister), Ember (From Danny Phantom), Xion and the other guardians that did show up  and 2003 and 2012 TMNTs.</p><p>There were also new members like Patch’s official team, Marcy from Amphibia, Luz and Amity from the owl house, Jinmay from Super monkey robot team Hyper-force go!, Vanitas, Peacock and Marie from Skullgirls, the teen PJ Masks, Power players, Asta from Black Clover, Alopex (from 2012 TMNTs), the loonatics, the children from Costume Quest, Eda from the owl House, Kipo from Kipo and the age of wonderbeats, Sam-I-Am from Green eggs and Ham and Mina and Jewel from Sonic.</p><p>“Sorry, we’re late” a voice remarked.</p><p>“Marie? It’s been a long time” I said, my voice cracked as I was overcome by joy.</p><p>“Indeed. Peacock is with me. The others (the ones who had died in Mission Skullgirls)…perished 3 years after your last visit. We’re all that remain other than Big Band, Parasoul, Beowulf, Minette, Yu Wan, Painwheel, Filla and Annie” Marie explained.</p><p>Growling in frustration, I went back to the mic.</p><p>“Does this mean the trinity group double crossed me? I was so foolish!” I cried.</p><p>“Hey…what matters is we’re still here. I’m assuming one of your many universal friends kept us from dying” Peacock added.</p><p>“Yeah…perhaps. You guys assist the resistance. Ash, try to free Quinn with your powers” I instructed.</p><p>“And me?” Gary asked.</p><p>“You’re the important key: Emotional anchor” I pointed out.</p><p>The teen PJ Masks flew their air jet and fired spirit energy lasers at the titans to assist the army.</p><p>Vanitas headed out, using his darkness to restrain the titans (minus Bolo).</p><p>“Quinn, you have to fight it. We didn’t come all this way just to loose you a second time. We can prove the universe wrong and survive. Please live!” Gary begged.</p><p>“Gary?” Quinn asked in her regular (non-echoey) voice.</p><p>Ash concentrated on honouring Nightfall’s memory and unleashed her dark powers on Quinn.</p><p>Quinn yelled in pain as Ash forced Invictus out of her before the bond was permanent.</p><p>“It’s not over. Lord Commander, seize them” Invictus commanded.</p><p>Lord Commander’s eyes turned yellow as he lift us with his powers.</p><p>His body had been restored when he had arrived in Final Space, so its former toll on said body was null when in co-operation with his master, Invictus.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Back in the white space-</span>
</p><p>Metal Green and Metal K-0 watched as Mephilis and Iblis 2.0 merged together to form the corrupted version of Solaris (from Sonic 06).</p><p>Corrupted Solaris, who was a mix of white, orange and purple with green eyes, had three cyan shells of light, two of which covered each of his forearms and the third covered his chest and red orb core, a figure on top that resembles an eagle head with glowing yellow eyes and antlers. Additionally, he has a ring with six triangular pieces floating at the edges, resembling a sun on his back.</p><p>It then formed time-space rifts as it continued to corrupt and affect time itself.</p><p>The time-space rifts or ‘Eyes of Solaris’ were dark floating orbs (dark blue and red) with sparkling vortex effects surrounding them from fixed points in time. While the dark blue eyes suck objects into oblivion, the dark red eyes spew out objects from different locations and may be sentient.</p><p>It began a long cycle of chaos in a loop for the timeline.</p><p>There was a white wave that covered the Omniverse as Green looked back, with a sense of dread.</p><p>“Why did you make a deal with Invictus?” He asked.</p><p>“He, It, allowed me to return and restore my body for me” Lord Commander replied.</p><p>Green then got out the time stones: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and cyan.</p><p>He turned into Nazo, a platinum glowing hedgehog, with red and blue shoes, a pair of gloves, and he has two quills that stick out of his shoulders and many quills on his head like Super Sonic.</p><p>In this form, he managed to slowly break free of LC’s hold and used the stones to summon a being to match Metal Green’s creation: the pure form of Solaris.</p><p>Pure Solaris was a more creature-like form made of light with a red orb holding his consciousness in the centre with the power of flame and light (due to its reputation of being hope).</p><p>Avocato used one of the smaller ships to assist in battle alongside Little Cato as Ash headed outside to help Vanitas.</p><p>“It’s over, Invictus. There’s nowhere to run” I said, coldly.</p><p>Invictus laughed.</p><p>“Energy can not be destroyed. That is how your science defines me” it stated.</p><p>“That’s the thing Invictus. You don’t work by the laws of physics but by supernatural means and LIGHT” Nazo pointed out.</p><p>Opening a portal, he dragged Invictus into the time stream straight to the White space where both versions of Solaris were.</p><p>Bolo followed through a portal made by the Arachnitects for one last battle.</p><p>Nazo and Bolo fought Invictus as it took a semi-physical form: a large titan with about 6 eyes and red horns.</p><p>The pure Solaris used its light to destroy the corrupted one and freeing its transformed components.</p><p>It turned its attention to Invictus as Nazo and Bolo tried to beat them with their combined strength and powers.</p><p>“You may have resisted my corruption last time, Bolo. But the mind’s strength doesn’t last, the feline is a great example” Invictus taunted.</p><p>Nazo fired chaos energy at it and Pure Solaris used its light to start absorbing it.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Back outside-</span>
</p><p>Ash and Vanitas managed to free the other titans from Invictus’ influence and form a way to restore some of their destruction before going back to Final Space.</p><p>“We won?” Little Cato asked in uncertainty.</p><p>“Not yet. They have to come back out first” I remarked, worriedly.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-In White Space-</span>
</p><p>Pure Solaris absorbed Invictus and purified it.</p><p>“Like the being Vaatu, I shall return!” it vowed.</p><p>Nazo commanded Pure Solaris to go to the Vanishing point (in the Arrow multiverse section) and smiled.</p><p>He then turned to Metal Green and K-0.</p><p>“Your plot is over, you only have one ally left and what I can assume is no back-up plan. What do you have to say for yourself?” Green asked.</p><p>“I say, he got what he wanted” a different voice replied.</p><p>A corridor of darkness appeared near the two robots.</p><p>“Sorry, Nazo. We can pick this up again another time, say hi to <em>Mephiles </em>and Infinite for me” Metal Green chuckled as he and Metal K-0 went through the corridor.</p><p>“Come on, brave hedgehog. You can face your rival another time” Bolo advised.</p><p>Nazo sighed.</p><p>“That new voice seemed familiar….” He muttered.</p><p>He shook his head and faced Bolo.</p><p>“Let’s go” he stated.</p><p>They went through a portal to exit the area and reappeared in space not far from the crimson light.</p><p>When Nazo was back on board, he switched back to being Green and smiled.</p><p>I gave him a big hug.</p><p>“So glad you’re both ok, this time. Is Invictus really gone?” I asked.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Thanks, Man. We all owe ya. And thank you everyone who assisted the resistance too” Gary said, gratefully.</p><p>Everyone cheered.</p><p>After a brief party on one of the nearby planets, the alliance and resistance returned to their respective homeworlds (with the PJs giving the miraculous team a lift).</p><p>In the afterlife, Nightfall reunited with her Gary at long last, content with her choice and glad that main Gary was with his Quinn too.</p><p>The Crimson Light returned Green and I to my house where I was greeted by Patch.</p><p>“I…I’ll get to still visit you right?” I said in a soft voice.</p><p>“Yeah…we’ll figure this out” Green reassured me.</p><p>It was dusk when we returned home.</p><p>So, we sat in the garden to gaze at the sky.</p><p>It was only then I felt this cold, sharpness.</p><p>-<strong><span class="u">When the night is long plays-</span></strong></p><p>My eyes flashed green as the following memory was projected:</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Sorry, but I don’t lose” Yozora stated.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sora was then crystallised then promptly bloomed into crystal shards.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Yozora went up to Sora.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I will save you” he vowed.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Then Sora vanished in a beam of light.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Yozora ended up in the sun-lit Final World.</span> </strong>
</p><p>Tears streamed down my face.</p><p>“I…I…We’ve lost Sora too” I broke down.</p><p>Patch, who was inside, sensed something was up but hesitated.</p><p>Gren was silent for a minute and then slowed gave me a tight hug.</p><p>Patch curled up beside me as his way of giving comfort.</p><p>“I’m so sorry…And just after we lost Nightfall too” Green reflected, solemnly.</p><p>I only half-heard him through my grief.</p><p><em><span class="u">Is this….what Young Xehanort hinted years ago?, </span></em>I thought disheartened.</p><p>“Green…Is it ok if I have some time alone…well with just Patch for a while?” I requested, softly.</p><p>“Alright but…I’m just a call away” Green complied, gently.</p><p>He then went to leave.</p><p>I went inside with Patch trailing behind me and locked the garden door before heading upstairs to bed.</p><p>“Mummy, I need help getting a counsellor. I can’t handle this much grief” I admitted on the phone in tears.</p><p>“We’ll do all we can to get you another one ok?” My mum reassured me.</p><p>I sighed softly.</p><p>“Alright” The call ended, and I laid on my bed beside Patch.</p><p>The following weeks ahead involved sad conversations and spilling emotions to the counsellor.</p><p>Like with anything: Progress is gradual.</p><p>In the evening after another session, I mustered the courage to invite Green over again.</p><p>I had gone over an old playlist on my phone and discovered an old gem <strong><span class="u">‘Looking Forward’</span></strong>.</p><p>So, Green, Patch and I sat on my bed and listened to the song.</p><p>While listening to the lyrics, I reflected…..</p><p>
  <span class="u">On the past….How it all started at age 15….</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">With a rabbit…</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The many adventures….</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The friends….</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Giant Omniverse…</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Loses…and successes….</span>
</p><p>I chuckled, softly.</p><p>“I’m not that 15-year-old anymore” I looked over at Green and he smiled back.</p><p>“No, you’re…not” He affirmed.</p><p>“Maybe you can help me train the next generation?“ I suggested.</p><p>“Well…if my memory serves me right…You implied adoption when you went through the Pokémon trial as ‘Mew Grace’, right?” Green asked, playfully.</p><p>“Yes, I believe I did. Can we…start with that then?” I asked.</p><p>“Yeah and…maybe a few more” Green added.</p><p>(to the tune of ‘The Magic of friendship grows’ and directed at the adopted children and the future Junior Disney Knights that are yet to be)</p><p>Me: When I started out, I was unsure</p><p>Thought I could act brave even I didn't know what to expect</p><p>But when the team was formed, I saw the truth</p><p>All along something was missing</p><p>And I think you'll see it, too</p><p>This is where the magic happens</p><p>This is where the magic lives</p><p>Our friendships weave together stronger</p><p>The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer</p><p>And the greatest spell you'll know</p><p>Is how the Magic of Friendship grows</p><p> </p><p>Sky: And no matter how much time goes by</p><p>We still have fun and give everything a try</p><p>Bryn: Big adventures waiting obviously</p><p>Long as we're still here together</p><p>We'll be riding happily</p><p>Everyone (from the original Disney Knights team including Green) This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens)</p><p>This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives)</p><p>Our friendships weave together stronger</p><p>The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer</p><p>And the greatest spell there is</p><p>What the Magic of Friendship gives</p><p>Altessa and Green: And it's something true to pass on down</p><p>To generations yet to come</p><p>Chee Chee: And we'll never stop believing in</p><p>The generosity of the friendships we've won</p><p>Kenny: And because the love that I feel</p><p>For everyone, cartoon or person, is something that is real</p><p>Friendship happens so naturally</p><p>Me: Oh, and how I used to wonder</p><p>[Choir]</p><p>(Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh...)</p><p>Me: Where friendship could take me!</p><p>[All]</p><p>This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens)</p><p>This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives)</p><p>Our friendships weave together stronger</p><p>The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer</p><p>And the greatest spell you'll know (you'll know)</p><p>Is how the Magic of Friendship grows</p><p>Me: How the Magic of Friendship grows</p><p>["My Little Pony" theme melody]</p><p>‘<span class="u">I’ve seen and learnt a lot these past 14 years….seen the Omniverse, met my heroes and old crushes, been through the 2<sup>nd</sup> keyblade war 5 times, fought Bill Cipher three times, helped save everyone a bunch of times…But like with my favourite shows, these little moments of routine with the missions….It can’t last forever. NOTHING lasts forever, that’s just life (unless you’re an immortal cat or Chaos reincarnated as a green hedgehog). Grief never goes away but getting help lets you manage it and still be able to feel happy. When you have a dream or aspiration for something, strive towards it. Maybe there’s someone waiting at the other end.</span></p><p><span class="u">My glimmer of hope ended up being Niamh (Bright in Gaelic) Yūhi (Evening star in Japanese) Quade. My ‘tale’ so far is enough to share but the story of my family, of future knights is only just beginning’ </span>I narrated.</p><p>In a family tree diagram, about 400 or so branch after Niamh was the name ‘<strong><span class="u">Corey Quade-Willka’</span></strong>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The end-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Grace Quade’s story is over but tale about her family’s future and the junior Disney Knights (Last seen in ‘Universal Knights’) is not over.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Thank you for sticking by me these last 7 years as I shared 14 years of Grace Quade’s life (And flashbacks).</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saying farewell to a person…let alone a character that was inspired by yourself is hard because…It feels like I’m parting with a part of myself, you know?</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">I’d like to thank Mixedshades, AnonymousZGirl, Samantha Peace Heartstar, A J RITE, Nazo the mysterious hedgehog, Crona’s True Sorrow, TearsforReapers, VivaThreeCabelleros, S Danyal Allen and mizbritishnxyian or Miz the British Pirate along with EllipticDART.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Along with everyone else who has supported me this long. Thank you! :D</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">So, ‘what is next?’, I hear you ask.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Next is the Long awaited Halfa war arc.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">You May have noticed I’ve been gradually hinting at how it starts in recent stories like with the mission given to Team Shadowfire and the Dark Disney Knights by ‘The Unknown’.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Although I want to cover a few things with the junior Disney knights first.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">So, here’s what I have in store, I’ll reveal the phases and then the full timeline:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">List of Phases:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Magic Disney Series (Overall) Phase 1</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The stories that came after ‘The Magic Awakens’, Universal Knights up to Universal Knights Stage two- Aku’s plan (Phase/stage two)</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Universal Knights: Across the multiverses up to Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (The arc that covers the Infinity War/Endgame arc) Phase/stage 3</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Every story that follows after that leads up to the Halfa War arc including the Halfa War arc of Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines is Phase 4 (The last phase)</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Full timeline (one last time):</span> </strong>
</p><p>1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU</p><p>The 1950’s in the background of ‘Who framed Roger rabbit’- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge</p><p>1980’s- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80’s (His backstory cover in <span class="u">‘Nick Wizard’s Backstory’</span>)</p><p>Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Chernaborg and a few cartoon characters from a distance)</p><p>A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90’s</p><p>Early 90’s (first)- When preparing for an interview, Nicolyne stumbled back the cartoon world (mainly Disney) and met Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains. Negaduck unintentionally inspired him to gain the name ‘Nick Wizard’. He went on to work for Nick, Disney and Cartoon Network</p><p>1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU</p><p>1998- Grace Quade is born</p><p>-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in ‘Detentionaire’ that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of ‘Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens’)</p><p>2000’s- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him</p><p>2003- the flashback from ‘A Earthbound Memory’ occurs</p><p>2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world ‘City of Lights’ to the heartless</p><p>2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company</p><p>2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)</p><p>The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred</p><p>2012- the Rouges are formed: ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1’/ ‘Guardians of the Disney Knigdom’ occurs (different dimension)</p><p>Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan</p><p>May 2012- Patch is born</p><p>25<sup>th</sup> September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for ‘Up’</p><p>2013- ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2’ occurs (different dimension)</p><p>-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain</p><p>-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult</p><p>2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of ‘Magical Disney’)</p><p>-Mid-2014 ‘Tyrone’ emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of ‘Magical Disney’)</p><p>-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitas tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of ‘Magical Disney’) (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)</p><p>-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of ‘Race to save Cartoons’)</p><p>-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of ‘Saving our Childhood’ happens that continues into 2016</p><p>Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights’ existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers</p><p>-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with ‘Saving our Childhood’</p><p>-(Final Space time -not the 2000’s-) Gary’s dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife</p><p>-‘The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ occurs (different dimension)</p><p>Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of ‘The Magic Awakens’)</p><p>The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs</p><p>-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen’s debut)</p><p>-The ‘birthday troubles’ (my 18<sup>th</sup> birthday) chapter occurs</p><p>-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3’</p><p> ‘Dark Zero’ is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to ‘2027’</p><p>-In October-</p><p>-‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix’ (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts</p><p>The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’:  ‘Here comes a thought’, ‘something important’, ‘College and toon trauma’, ‘Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery’ and ‘Teen Titan Villain Tryouts’ (set before episode 67 of ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4’) occurs</p><p>Around Halloween time- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The shock in Traverse Town’, ‘Reyes’ crush’, ‘Halloween try #2’ and ‘The Anime travels’ (a combination of ‘Adventure to Yokai Academy’ and ‘The Melody adventure’) occurs</p><p>-about a week or so afterwards: The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’ – ‘The rock party’, ‘Flashback to Goblin Dogs’, ‘The all dogs go to heaven phase’+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven’ phase), ‘The night begins to shine torture’+ ‘Karaoke night’+  ‘Milo’s kidnapping’ (Overlaps with the episode ‘Onion’s gang’ in the Steven Universe timeline)+ ‘The team building task’ occur</p><p>-In November….</p><p>The Magical Disney Short: ‘Bonfire night party’, ‘Thanksgiving party’, ‘The song parade’, ‘Ponies assemble’ part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and ‘The Magic school bus and X middle school danger’ occur</p><p>-The Zootopia arc in ‘The Magic awakens’ + ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ + The Robin hood arc in ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ occurs</p><p>-Green and Anakin encounter ‘Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from ‘Dark Dan’</p><p>-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver’s help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if ‘Dark Zero’ was president of the world before returning back to their time</p><p>-‘The magical Disney shorts: ‘Musical Mondays’, ‘Neverending story’, ‘Toy Story then dory’, ‘A foreshadowing poem’+ ‘Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc’, ‘The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick’ part 1 and 2 and ‘Patch’s mission’+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs</p><p>-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ (set after my Chapter 11 in ‘The Magic Awakens’)</p><p>The Lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga (also set after Chapter 11 and happens before ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’)</p><p>-The Christmas chapter occurs</p><p>The New years chapter of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occurs with the start of 2017</p><p>
  <span class="u">-In 2017-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">January:</span>
</p><p>-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called ‘The escape’ and ‘Steven Universe adventures in space’ two partner + ‘The New Crystal gems’)</p><p>-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after ‘The Crystal Temps’ related short occurs</p><p>-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to ‘Pool hopping’</p><p>-The Magical Disney short: ‘What if Epcot City was made’, ‘turmoil in Traverse town’ + ‘The extract Over-Tale mission’ occurs</p><p>-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and ‘The lego Movie mission’ short</p><p>
  <span class="u">In February:</span>
</p><p>-The magical Disney short: February Fairy Tail Adventure and ‘A sleepover in February’</p><p>after the fairy tail short (mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):</p><p>- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The Awesome rescue’ and ‘In a world of pure imagination’ occur a month of each other</p><p>Valentine/ February sleepover</p><p>The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)</p><p>-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)</p><p>Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + ‘The song of Family’ Magical Disney short</p><p>The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and ‘Help I’m a fish!’ shorts called ‘A changeling can change’, Buff frog’s small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star’s show but is connected to it through Reyes), ‘TMNTs’ discovery of a new footclan’ (Plus all season 5 shorts), ‘Going to Regal Academy’, Any cult-creating short like the <strong><span class="u">barbie Crusade</span></strong>, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during ‘The Magic awakens’ and ‘The non-Disney fish adventure’ occur</p><p>The mid-way point (or close enough/ March) of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights</p><p>Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From ‘Magical Disney Shorts’) (This starts from ‘games of Flags’ onwards and includes the teaser for ‘Into the wand’)</p><p>-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from ‘Magical Disney Shorts’ which includes: ‘Two steps forward Two steps back’, ‘The Great War’, ‘Kuroyuri’, ‘Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots’ etc)</p><p>The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones</p><p>-The Magical Disney Short ‘The RWBY Opening theme song off’, ‘The nightmare’, ‘The Rozen Maidens’ (which overlaps with ‘Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), ‘The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train’+ the Keepers part of ‘Pizza thing’+ ‘Reflection and the keepers’, ‘The feeling of Rebellion’ + the INK cutscene teaser, <strong><span class="u">‘Dr Alchemy and the paradox event’</span></strong>, ’Going to the Trolls’ world’(Which continues with the ‘Labyrinth’ short),  The TMNTs short ‘Dark Plight and Shredder’s might’, ‘The future hints’, ‘Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and ‘The lions of the outlands (rewrite)’occurs</p><p>The flash season 3 shorts</p><p>Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)</p><p>The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading</p><p>Some chapters of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occur (Including the that’s so raven one)</p><p>(may) Parts of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards</p><p>The magical Disney Short ‘The threat of Savitar’ occurred</p><p>The magical Disney short ‘The start of Aku’s plan’ occurs</p><p>The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)</p><p>‘The Magic awaken’ Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)</p><p>Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls occurs</p><p>The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The war with Toffee’ (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova’s introduction) occurs plus ‘Eclipsa’s Escape’ and ‘The multiverse collision’ <span class="u">Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present</span></p><p>(In the last week of August, two weeks after ‘The Magic Awakens’ ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) <span class="u">Note: Part of the event seen in ‘The Magic awakens’ chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant’s ‘recent past’ from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)</span></p><p>(In the Final Space Universe) Gary’s dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him</p><p>-Gary’s dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they’ve been pilots together</p><p>-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric</p><p>-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance</p><p>-Gary and his mother attend his dad’s funeral but isn’t given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…</p><p>-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)</p><p>-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk</p><p>-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker</p><p>-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato’s skills to the higher ups</p><p>A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command</p><p>
  <span class="u">September:</span>
</p><p>-The ‘Magical Disney Short: ‘The protectors of the ever realm’ occurs</p><p>-Steven universe season 5 from ‘Can’t go back’ to ‘Made of Honour’ occurs</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (<strong>Discontinued)</strong></span>
</p><p>(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover story and the ‘Magical Disney Short ‘The Steven paradox’ (Part of season 4) overlaps</p><p>The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)</p><p>-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-</p><p>The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as ‘The link to Aku’ in the background</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">-Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)-</span> </strong>
</p><p>The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid</p><p>-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs</p><p>Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green’s investigation)</p><p>(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)</p><p>The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here</p><p>-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him</p><p>(December) Morgan and Elsa’s wedding happens in Mewni (alternative version of Elsa)</p><p>During Green’s mission to Drake city, he’s called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of ‘The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix’)</p><p>Mission Rouge One</p><p>Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)</p><p>The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year’s)</p><p>-The last chapter of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occurs</p><p>The end scene of ‘The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix’ with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help ‘prepare’ for ‘Dark Zero’s arrival (on Nick Wizard’s Behalf) happens</p><p>(2017 ends and 2018 begins)</p><p>The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene of Patch’s reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch’s nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later</p><p>The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)</p><p>The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with ‘Magical Disney Side Missions’</p><p>Magical Disney Side missions: Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Note: all Final space events apart from when it’s in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.</span> </strong>
</p><p>Side mission 3.1- Patch’s mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)</p><p>Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (<strong><span class="u">Discontinued</span></strong>)</p><p>Past events in ‘Final Space’ occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk</p><p>Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends</p><p>Enlightenment: phase 1 to ‘Universal Knights’ (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)</span> </strong>
</p><p>Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) <strong><span class="u">(Discontinued)</span></strong></p><p>The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)</span> </strong>
</p><p>-The magical Disney short ‘The semi-final’ (The start of the 60’s batman adventure) occurs</p><p>-The adventure with 60’s Batman and Robin continues from the ‘Semi-final’ short</p><p>Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From ‘Magical Disney Side missions’)</p><p>-Green’s X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall’s time mission is arranged. <span class="u">Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027</span>(covered in the Ducktales story)<span class="u">.</span></p><p>Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The end scene of ‘Magical Disney Side missions’ chapter 1-Angel Dust and ‘Valentino’ (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos’ children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)</span>
</p><p>-A few different Side missions to ‘Hazbin Hotel’, ‘Apple and Onion’, ‘Craig of the creek’</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)</span> </strong>
</p><p>-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline</p><p>-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn’t kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again</p><p>-Avocato’s bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake</p><p>A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)</p><p>Rapunzel’s Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)<strong><span class="u">(discontinued)</span></strong></p><p>-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs</p><p>(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell</p><p>(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn’t 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)</p><p>(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar’s takeover and the eternal night! (<strong><span class="u">occurs as seen in Trollhunters and 3-below) -Side mission discontinued- Proxima Starfall, Luna Girl and Jeff of the Infinity Guard help to spread the eternal night across worlds.</span></strong></p><p>-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of ‘The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5’ <strong><span class="u">(To be replaced by the Side Mission’s ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)</span></strong></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters (In season 2 of 3-below, Aja is made a universal knight with her brother)</span> </strong>
</p><p>Angel's friends adventure</p><p>The Magic School Bus fieldtrip</p><p>Wander's war of an adventure</p><p>The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)</p><p>(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission</p><p>PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks</p><p>A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)</p><p>-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch’s mission)</p><p> (October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)</p><p>-(a week after ‘A Earthbound Memory’) Mystery of the Franklin Badge</p><p>-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with ‘Mystery of the Franklin Badge’ (the part that occurs in October)</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Unleash the light (a year after Change your mind’)</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after ‘Change your mind’ (in Universe for Steven)</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-late December(after Christmas)-</span>
</p><p>The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)</p><p>The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The scene set after ‘Sonic Forces’ in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the ‘Lost Masters’ saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The episode ‘Dark Plaza’ occurs in this story and then about 2 months later ‘TKO Rules’ happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The episode ‘Big Reveal’ (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after ‘TKO Rules’</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 5 (Overlaps with  Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (near the end) and partly with the beginning of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)</span>
</p><p><span class="u">Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story</span> <span class="u">overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)</span></p><p>
  <span class="u">February: Chapter 6 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (occurs before the ‘Dark Plaza’ episode in the KO timeline) The Persona stuff is referenced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> (About march 2019) The Search for NES</span>
</p><p>Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-</p><p>-The lego movie occurs</p><p>-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe</p><p>-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs</p><p>Spider-man into the spider-verse</p><p>Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse</p><p>(August) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)</p><p>An adventure with Titan A.E-TBA</p><p>(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter (<strong>Discontinued)referenced</strong></p><p>-Something to do with Chicken Little-TBA</p><p>A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:</p><p>-Hazbin Hotel  and Helluva Boss occurs at the same time-</p><p>-Long gone gulch occurs-</p><p>
  <span class="u"> (2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1<sup>st</sup> September)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The episode ‘Carl’ occurs the following weekend from ‘Let’s Get Shadowy’</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 7 (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Part of the epilogue of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) set after Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Sonic the hedgehog movie occurs-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Dragon Prince chapter 8 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time</span>
</p><p>Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)</span> </strong>
</p><p>The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake’s distraction plan along with the end of season 3 from Miraculous (chapter 9)</p><p>
  <span class="u">Side mission 12- a new star in Paris! (Renamed to Miraculous: A new Star in Paris)</span>
</p><p>'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of ‘Universal Knights’ after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)</p><p>-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’ in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)</p><p>
  <span class="u">Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of ‘Universal Knights’ after Nova leaves)</span>
</p><p>The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)</p><p>Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)</p><p>Side mission 13- Mission report</p><p> (two months after Universal Knights in Aku’s time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku’s plan!</p><p>The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)</p><p>The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku’s plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)</p><p>-The events of ‘Emara: Emirate’s hero’ occurs</p><p>-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game’s events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood</p><p>Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)</p><p> ‘Dark Zero’ wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito’s Halfa future</p><p>-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her ‘mission’ against Mooncake)</p><p>The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)</p><p>-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)</p><p>-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe</p><p>
  <span class="u"> (8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home</span>
</p><p>-The final fight with ‘Dark Zero’ in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as ‘Spider-man Far from Home’</p><p>-After ‘Dark Zero’ goes into hiding from his ‘defeat’, Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his ‘past’ self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)</p><p><strong> <span class="u">PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!  </span> </strong> <strong> <span class="u">(Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) also covers after Catboy’s mission)</span> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The episode ‘Dendy’s Video Channel’ occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)</span>
</p><p> (late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Owl House: A Fate Undecided (stand-alone story)</span> </strong>
</p><p>- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)</p><p>-A potential Undertale story (TBA)</p><p><span class="u">-</span> The episode <span class="u">Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)</span></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)’s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)</span> </strong>
</p><p>-The episode ‘<span class="u">Thank you for watching the show’</span> occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)</p><p>-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (Chapter 12 of <span class="u">The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Chapter 6 of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales and referenced in</span> <span class="u">PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)</span></p><p>(Three weeks after the meeting) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) (from a certain point of view: TKO, Team Shadowfire, Metal Green’s team)</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Crisis on infinite earths (seen in the Arrowverse/ Arrow’s multiverse)-</span>
</p><p>Chapter 13 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time</p><p>
  <span class="u">Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) the Yozora (B) half of the epilogue (referenced in One Last Night Fall)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) Operation Void ending occurs (somewhere here)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 14- A new purpose…of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (during the time it takes for Metal Green’s plan to unfold) (the set up/link to the Halfa arc)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">One Last Night Fall- A final Space Universal Knight story</span>
</p><p>-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)</p><p>-Another story about Patch: Patch’s Origins Tail</p><p>-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc</p><p>-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn’t find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident</p><p>-sometime after she met Danny’s descendant and had three children</p><p>-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000’s until her children were old enough to try and find her</p><p>-The third child was taken to the past and raised by Killer Croc</p><p>-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces</p><p>- Twilight and Flash sentry (pony one) see part of the future with pictures of PIXAR everywhere and discovers her weakness (Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons! Chapter 23)</p><p>At some point 2012 Shredder and Tiger Claw find PIXAR before she took her army to the past and use Young Xehanort’s keyblade and the people’s heart keyblade (what was seen in Kingdom hearts with Riku-ansem) on her, creating Diana Pixstone, her nobody who ends up in Radiant Garden (in Kingdom Hearts’ present or in real life terms 2015)(mentioned in Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons! Chapter 23)</p><p>-PIXAR’s former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in ‘The Magic Awakens’)</p><p>-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians</p><p> (In the Junior Disney Knights’ time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born</p><p>- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:</p><p>-While their parents are in their 40’s/50’s (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed</p><p>-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">-Kaito and Coral’s beginning/their past:-_</span> </strong>
</p><p>Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa ‘accident’ and Debut appearance (chronologically)</p><p><strong><span class="u">(In Their past)-</span></strong>Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra) (order of events:</p><p>Coral went to the present to revive her mother after figuring out who she was, then was ordered to find Kaito in the future, upon returning to the present/past Kaito was ordered to find Libra leading to a fight, Coral gets killed by Anakin Strife and then revived again through Disney magic by her mother where she then went back to the future afterwards)</p><p>-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)</p><p>-Coral returns and stays in the future</p><p>-The future section of the Auradon chapter from ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix’ occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding ‘Plan C’ (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova</p><p>(4 months later) the future parts of ‘Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story’ occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)</p><p> (The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes’ ‘accident’ time travel trip forward (His mind at this point retains every experience he had in the past -during the time travel trips)</p><p>(<strong><span class="u">young past Coral is replaced with ‘Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story’ Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes</span></strong>) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there’s a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)</p><p>(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against ‘Dark Zero’)</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses</span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">-At some point, PIXAR (last seen in the wedding story) returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra</span> </strong>
</p><p>(20 years pass in Final Space time/ an alternative future)-Nightfall’s future occurs due to ‘Dark Zero’ and LC’s actions in the events of ‘Universal Knights: Across the multiverses’ and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation</p><p>The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary</p><p>-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary in spirit form (happy Ending)</p><p>-Alternative future (20 years after ‘The Magic Awakens’):</p><p>‘Dark Zero’ is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.</p><p>Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver’s help and in their horror after seeing ‘Dark Zero’s true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.</p><p>
  <span class="u">In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Grace Quade’s story is over but tale about her family’s future and the junior Disney Knights (Last seen in ‘Universal Knights’) is not over.</p><p>Thank you for sticking by me these last 7 years as I shared 14 years of Grace Quade’s life (And flashbacks).</p><p>Saying farewell to a person…let alone a character that was inspired by yourself is hard because…It feels like I’m parting with a part of myself, you know?</p><p>I’d like to thank Mixedshades, AnonymousZGirl, Samantha Peace Heartstar, A J RITE, Nazo the mysterious hedgehog, Crona’s True Sorrow, TearsforReapers, VivaThreeCabelleros, S Danyal Allen and mizbritishnxyian or Miz the British Pirate along with EllipticDART.</p><p>Along with everyone else who has supported me this long. Thank you! :D</p><p>So, ‘what is next?’, I hear you ask.</p><p>Next is the Long awaited Halfa war arc.</p><p>You May have noticed I’ve been gradually hinting at how it starts in recent stories like with the mission given to Team Shadowfire and the Dark Disney Knights by ‘The Unknown’.</p><p>Although I want to cover a few things with the junior Disney knights first.</p><p>(Note: the halfa war arc is already being worked on)</p><p>Farewell, Grace Quade, my first main character.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this story, this may be the end of Grace appearing but the timeline ends with the halfa war arc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>